Settling in the Ambassador
Log Title: Settling in the Ambassador Characters: Cerebros, Delusion, Dust Devil, Illarion, Spike, Springer Location: Autobot Embassy - Valvolux Date: December 27, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Delusion stops by the Embassy to see if the new ambassador needs help. Springer shows up with drinks. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:28:17 on Friday, 27 December 2019.' Autobot Embassy - Valvolux Delusion approaches the door of the Autobot embassy and knocks crisply. Cerebros is cleaning the floors and he jumps slightly as he hears the door of the embassy being knocked. He instantly looks at Dust Devil and gives an 'awaiting instructions' look. Should he answer the door? Should he let Dust Devil answer the door? Dominicon Delusion says, "Illarion, I have confirmed Dust Devil's appointment as ambassador with the Autobots." Dust Devil has been working on some projects involving a bunch of components. He glances over when he hears the knock and nods to Cerebros, "Go ahead and open it....I've got my hands full for a moment." Cerebros nods eagerly. "Yes...sure!" He puts the floor-cleaning device down and goes to the door. Before opening, he takes a moment to take a quick breath and compose himself. He then opens the door. "Hello?" Dominicon Illarion says, "Dammit" Dominicon Illarion says, "Assume you are aiding him in.. settling in?" Delusion stands with her hands clasped behind her back, in prime looming posture. "Greetings. Is the Ambassador settling in?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Well. I will see if he needs any assistance." Cerebros nods eagerly. "Yes..." He extends a hand. "I'm...I'm Cerebros! I'll be helping out here." Dominicon Illarion says, "Keep your pet under control, Delusion." Delusion clasps the hand gently. "We -have- met before," she reminds Cerebros. Dominicon Delusion says, "I think it would create a diplomatic incident to put him on a leash." Dust Devil snickers to himself as Cerebros reintroduces himself. "Hi Delusion. "He wipes his hands down and stands, grinning, "To what do we owe the pleasure of yer visit?" Dominicon Illarion says, "You are more then aware a leash isn't always needed. Now I cannot get that image out of my mind." Delusion lifts a hand in greeting to Dust Devil. "I have confirmed your appointment, so I am stopping by to see if the facilities require anything." Cerebros nods eagerly. "Yes...yes, I'm sorry. I just..." He steps back and lets the adults in the room do the talking. Dominicon Delusion says, "Any particular topics I should bring up with him since he has an official capacity now?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Also, the Autobots keep bringing up the scraplet problem. I've been refraining from telling them much of our efforts. We may need to craft an official response to such inquiries." Dominicon Illarion says, "Find out what particular duties he was assigned. As for the Scraplets, they were already told we would speak to them if their aid was needed.. tell them otherwise that the matter is a Valvoluxian issue and if they want more information, Orion can drag his shiny aft down here to ask himself." Dominicon Delusion says, "Yes'm" Dust Devil looks around at the room. It's all cleaned and set up neatly. The pair had been busy for a bit. "I'm not sure we're needing anything off hand yet. But I'd not gone through the whole place and checked everything." Delusion nods. "What particular duties will you be taking on in your position?" Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and Delusion and heads off to a corner away from Delusion and Dust Devil to do more cleaning. Not the most diplomatic thing to do, but he has full faith in Dust Devil to run with the show. Dust Devil frowns, "I was wishing to make a meeting with Crosscut to find out what his expectations of me and Cerebros are. I know that I really should let myself be seen outside of here so if there are things that can be done ta help others, I would be happy to aid ya. Or even some of the restorative jobs. I know I need ta spend time in here and make sure that I'm approachable. Figured need ta learn more about valvolux, it's history and everything. Might also see if Solas wants ta stop by and visit when she's over here too..." Delusion hmms. "Bear in mind that your position may be a friendly one, but city government is our job, not yours. If you encounter issues, they should be brought up with us. Don't be tempted to try to fix things yourself. There have been Autobots already warned off from taking such liberties." Dust Devil nods, "Your laws are different than the rules the bots go by. ANd yer punishments also differ. WHat might be a briggable offence fer the bots might be a shrug here and what might seem like nothin ta the bots could be something worth jail time or worse. I'm not an idiot. I do realize I'm gonna have ta spend time studyin yer laws and everything.": Cerebros looks over and decides it's probably best if he... cleans one of the adjacent rooms. Shying away from both Delusion and Dust Devil. Spike walks in, carrying a human-sized chair for his own workstation. He spots Dust Devil, and a visitor. He sets his chair down and walks over. A friendly, welcoming grin on his face. "Greetings..." He approaches Delusion and extends a hand. "Welcome." Dust Devil watches Spike and debates if he's going to need medical help or if Delusion knows to be gentle around humans. "Ummm Hi Spike.." Spike looks over his shoulder to Dust Devil and freezes. "Oh...sorry...was I interrupting?" Delusion nods. "We keep a light hand, for the most part, but what rules we have are strictly enforced." She nods to Spike, leaning down to clasp the hand offered lightly between thumb and forefinger. She returns to addressing Dust Devil. "You realize that this embassy is Autobot territory, correct? Your rules apply here. An Autobot seeking to escape punishment for an infraction in our city may come here to try to avoid it. Resolving the issue with us would be one of your jobs." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks up at Delusion, realizing that Delusion's attention is focused on Dust Devil, he backs away to let Dust Devil handle the situation, but he remains nearby Dust Devil for support. Springer walks into the Embassy with his usual strut.. though this time he is carrying a rather large keg of some kind of drink on one shoulder but stops just inside, "Where do I put this so we can celebrat Dust Devil's promotion? Pretty sure I heard Chromia muttering to herself before I left Iacon so have to make it good." Spike looks over at Springer and waves. "Heyah, Springer!" He gestures to an empty table in the same room where everyone is currently gathered. "That table there seems to be good as any." Delusion does look up from her conversation with Dust Devil long enough to give Springer a small, genuine smile before returning to business. Dust Devil half grins, "Does this mean I'm not allowed to use my forcefield to keep someone out if you are hot on his heels?" Delusion snorts. "You're the ambassador. You can deny anybody you like as far as we're concerned." She tilts her head slightly. "Your commanders may have a different opinion." Dust Devil looks a bit confused, "Promotion...they actually did that?" He facepalms. "Eerrr Hi Springer." Spike looks up at Delusion. "We tend to coordinate fairly closely with our commanders." Delusion nods to Spike. "If Dust Devil gets out ahead of himself, that'll be his problem, not ours." She smirks. Spike nods slowly to Delusion. "Understood..." He looks up at Delusion. "If you're aware of Crosscut - the leader of our diplomacy division - he's got like a full education curriculum for all the new arrivals in the diplomacy division." Springer laughs at Dust Devil's reaction while he walks over and sits the keg next to the table.. A bit worried it might collapse before he walks over to DD and slaps him on the shoulder, "Yep! You should of heard Chromia's growling.. could hear all the way across the Decagon!" He smiles at Delusion, throwing her a wink, "Evening there, Delusion." Delusion nods to Spike. "I spoke with Crosscut yesterday to confirm Dust Devil's appointment." Springer gets an arched optic ridge back. Dust Devil makes a face. "I believe she is the one who suggested it so that's her problem. Glad ta see everyone...." He glances aroound. "Still need ta fix things so that it's more interestin.." Spike gives a respectful nod to Delusion and goes back to carrying his chair to his new workstation. Spike grunts slightly as he huffs his chair to his area. "Our goal isn't to make things more interesting, Dusty - it's to make things more functional and orderly." Springer gives Dust Devil another slap on the shoulder before he meanders back to the keg and pulling out a few mugs and setting those on the table next to it before filling one, "Oh you are right, it was her suggestion. But by the Spark it was fun listening to her." He half turns to look at the others, "Anyone else for a drink? Promise it isnt /too/ strong a drink." Spike looks at the keg and says dryly "I better not..." Springer ohs suddenly and pads his compartments before he pulls out a smaller box and sets it next to Spike, "Uhm.. Hurricane suggested this for the humans.. think she called it Jack.. somethong or other?" Dust Devil shakes his head, "Yer enjoyin this wayyy too much." He looks at Spike, "Makin things interestin is how ya keep jobs from bein borin." Delusion hmms. "A drink won't hurt." She gives Springer an arch look. "Don't over fill the mug, though. I -am- on duty." Spike frowns and looks at the box. He opens the bottle and takes a whiff. "Wow...I haven't had this since college." He takes a small sip, because Jack here and Jack on Earth may be two different things, but it certainly SMELLS like the Jack of yore. He looks over at Dust Devil. "True, Dusty, but some jobs are SUPPOSED to be boring, some jobs, you literally bust your aft so things remain boring, it's called stability." He adds "Sort of like operating a power company, it's boring, but your goal is to ensure power is running smoothly." Springer grins even more then he already was at DD's words, "Frag it yes I am.. Chromia acting like that? No way I would not enjoy that to the fullest." He takes another mug and fills it up semi-full before he walks over and presents it to Delusion, bowing just a bit like a waiter might, "Your drink, Ma'am." Spike takes a sip and winces. "Oh man... I'm going to have to talk to the supply department. I'm too old for this stuff." He adds "I need to add 'Woodford Reserve' bourbon or Stoli or Tito's vodka to the supplies." Delusion bows slightly back as she accepts her drink. "Thank you." She smirks at Spike. "Careful. You'll be telling stories like Kup next." Spike grins and says "Primus forbid..." He takes another sip and winces. Dust Devil snerks softly, He shakes his head and makes a face "now All we need is Optimus or Illarion ta show up and I'm pretty sure I'd be dead meat...." He facepalms Spike 's eyes narrow in curiousity at Dust Devil. "Why is that?" Springer points over his shoulder, "I came across the Old Lady on my way here... should I go get her?" Delusion arches an optic ridge at Springer. "Which 'old lady' are you referring to?" Dust Devil says, "The fact that we're in here drinkin and all and it looks like I'm hostin a party.":" Springer looks surprised for a moment then uhms as he realizes quite what he said so he scratches the back of his head, "Uhm.. the one who has aged well and is not petty or mean when uncalled for?" Cerebros walks out, now assured that Dust Devil has handled everything - after all, there's no yelling and fighting. He slowly resumes rejoining the group. He then spots Springer and looks directly at his optics. He knows that Springer is pretty high up in rank. He also knows that Springer can be a bit gruff. But for some reason, he can't stop looking at Springer. Delusion takes a sip of her drink. "And can come down like a lightning bolt when it -is- called for," she reminds Springer. She smirks at Dust Devil. "Didn't you know? Hosting parties is a diplomatic function, too." Spike smirks and raises a toast to Delusion. "Hear Hear..." Springer raises his hands in the air, "Hey, I call Prime the Old Man too." Cerebros looks away from Springer and frowns. That's kind of disrespectful to call the benevolant leader of the Autobots 'old.' Dust Devil snickers as Springer gets himself in trouble. He looks at Spike and then Delusion, smiling before Springer gets his attention. "Uhh...yeah sure. Maybe if you were in charge. But I don't think parties are what they'd appreciate me throwin all the time." Delusion chuckles. "And Prime has such a reputation for formality," she says dryly. Spike looks over at Dust Devil. "You'll find a balancing act. No, you don't want this to become 'party central' - but it does help with diplomacy - to know that there are times we don't have a clear-cut agenda, other than just getting to know one another. And sometimes, a little...not a lot...of high-grade fuel can loosen up both factions." He adds "In human history, a lot of treaties and diplomatic endeavors involved alcohol." Spike grins at Delusion. "Prime has to be formal because he has to, but you'd be surprised to know he does have a less formal side." He adds "And a pretty good sense of humor!" Springer pauses as he gets a comm and frowns for a second before he shrugs, "Talk about timing… one of my Wreckers has gotten into a bit of trouble, need to go bail his aft out." He gives Dust Devil a mock salute before he heads towards the exit but leans over as he pauses Delusion and lands a kiss on her cheek before he hauls aft out the door, "Laters!" Cerebros smiles, liking this interaction so far, but his optics widen in horror as he sees Springer land an unsuspecting peck at Delusion. Cerebros freezes in panic. Delusion just smiles and shakes her head slightly as Springer books out the door, apparently not upset by the kiss. She does note Cerebros's reaction, though, and her optics glint as she looks at him and slowly raises her drink to take a sip. Cerebros is still not taking a drink. His instinct is to deflate any conflict as soon as possible. He stammers to Delusion. "I am SO sorry about his behavior! That is totally uncalled for. This should be an area where you shouldn't be subjected to such advances." He formally stands at attention, not asking for Dust Devil's permission. "Would you like to file a complaint against Springer's behavior now?" Delusion leans back against the wall, all signs point to her being greatly amused by Cerebros' earnestness. "No," she says, smirking. Cerebros nods respectfully to Delusion. "Very well..." He looks over at Dust Devil. "Dust Devil...may I indulge in a beverage? Or do we need at least one person on the premises who has not ingested any high-grade energon?" Spike looks at Cerebros and smirks, he then looks up at Delusion. "As long as you're here, Delusion, we might as well entertain you... Have you seen how Cerebros and I are 'connected'?" Delusion hmms. "I have heard of it, but not seen it in action." Spike grins. "Cool...hold up..." He heads into a nearby room where his exo-suit is. Leaving Cerebros and Delusion. Cerebros smiles nervously through his faceplate, then rubs the back of his neck. Diplomacy. Diplomacy. "So...do you like your job?" Delusion chuckles. "I do. And you? Are you happy with your work?" Cerebros nods eagerly. "Oh yes! Thank you for asking..." He frowns slightly as Spike enters, feeling that Spike just volunteered him to do a parlor trick. Cerebros frowns slightly "There are some parts of this job I like less than others, but that's part of having a job, correct?" Spike walks up to Cerebros and puts on his helmet. He then presses a few buttons on his arm panel of his exo-suit and he looks up at Cerebros. He grins and says through his helmet, "All right, I'm ready." Delusion nods. "Of course. All jobs have their drudge tasks. It's important, therefore, to cultivate a sense of satisfaction when they are done well." Cerebros nods at Delusion. "I couldn't agree more..." He gets to one knee and extends a hand for Spike to climb up. It looks like he's bowing to Delusion, but in all actuality, he's just prepping himself. A panel in the back of his head slowly retracts, and Cerebros carefully 'loads' Spike inside his cranial unit. The opening then shuts, and Cerebros then rises and stands at attention. His optics flicker a brief, bright azure color before returning to their fire-engine crimson color. He simply then says "Ta da..." without saying anything else. "It's really not much of a trick." GAME: Delusion PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Delusion sets down her drink to look more closely. "That is -fascinating-. Is it complete integration or transmitted communication? Do you know if it bears resemblance with gestault formation?" Cerebros bows his head to Delusion, the panel where Spike crawled in is now totally closed. "Actually...Spike doesn't integrate with me in this form - I am still very much my own, however...when we exist as Fortress Maximus... it requires all three of us to be operating in full harmony." He adds "When it's just Spike and Fortress Maximus, his capabilities are limited, the same with Fortress Maximus and myself. But as three of us...he's able to transform and operate fully." Delusion arches her optic ridges. "Operation with a partial combination is impressive enough," she says. "And atypical. Though including an organic is also unique." Cerebros straightens up. "Yes, we believe this was the result of an accident." He adds "The Autobots knew they would need an operator for Fortress Maximus. That is the primary reason I was created. But Fortress Maximus was obviously too big to be brought into Vector Sigma to be given life, so, Ratchet and Hoist devised Spike's helmet to 'transmit' the life force from Vector Sigma into Fortress Maximus." Cerebros adds "But, during the transfer, there must have been an accident, and as a result, all three of us are now bonded." Delusion hmms. "The fact that Spike can also bear the burden of the extra processing suggests that the split was equitable, which is not what one would expect from simple accidental exposure." She picks up her drink again to sip it thoughtfully. "Does that mean there is no emergent personality? You are simply providing additional processing for motive and operational purposes?" Cerebros seems fine revealing the secrets of Fortress Maximus right now. He folds his arms. "Well...right now...I am operating at a slightly more 'optimum' level than I was without Spike as a binary bonding partner. But it's solely...as you said, additional processing and operational power." He adds "However...without either of us, Fortress Maximus cannot transform into his robot mode." He adds "However, when it's just and Fortress Maximus, certain parts of his personality are either very underdeveloped, or over-developed, same with it's just Spike operating Fortress Maximus without myself." Cerebros says cautiously "You're...not gonna tell Megatron all of this, area you?" Delusion smirks. "I don't answer to him," she reminds. "It is interesting, though. Combined forms seem to vary in the degree to which the various personalities involved either meld or are simply overshadowed by the gestault." Cerebros nods. "Well, the slightly annoying thing is that sometimes when one of his has a strong emotional reaction...both positive and negative, we feel it. There have been times that I've been greatly upset, and Spike has claimed he 'felt' it, and there have been times when Spike has felt great joy, and I've felt a similar emotion." He pauses and gets to one knee. He tilts his head, like he's emptying swimming water from his ear. The panel that Spike crawled into opens up, and Spike slowly crawls out. He then jumps down to Cerebros' hand. Cerebros then sets him on the ground, and then rises to face Delusion. Spike slowly gets his footing before taking off his helmet. Delusion nods. "That is more connection than what is typical. Perhaps an effect of having been built for it from the beginning rather than adapted later." Cerebros looks at Delusion. "I believe right now though, Fortress Maximus is a fully-sentient, intelligent being without either of us, but he's unable to transform. But I do believe that all three of us together give Fortress Maximus a slightly more elevated consciousness than what he currently experiences just alone." Spike looks up at Cerebros with concern. "These guys are obviously going to outlive me though, so, we're sort of working on trying to 'sever' the tie, or at least make it so that Fortress Maximus can attain his full-capacity of development with just Cerebros and not me." He adds "But hopefully, we'll have a few years to figure this out." Delusion nods. "I am sure you will come up with something. And it will probably be risky and shockingly lax in experimental standards, yet work anyway." Spike grins. "Let's hope not. I'd like to keep my brain for as long as I can." Dust Devil frowns as he walks back over from grabbing himself something to drink that ISN"T high grade. "I don't think it's an accident. I still believe there is a purpose." Spike nods. "All right, Dusty - as we said, we can agree to disagree." Cerebros looks at Dust Devil. He gestures to the keg Springer brought in. "Dusty...may I have a beverage, or do you need one of us on site to not be under the influence?" Pay no mind that Cerebros will likely have three sips and call it good. Cerebros adds "Sorry, Dust Devil, I mean. Not 'Dusty.'" He looks down at Spike. Apparently, their recent bond had some lingering effects. Delusion hmms and finishes off her mug in one draught before putting it down, taking the extra charge like a pro. "Well. I thank you for the entertainment, but I have other things to get to this afternoon." She nods to Dust Devil. "Do feel free to contact us as you need- that's your job now, after all. Though myself, Takedown, or Discretion will probably be more appropriate if it's less than an emergency." Spike nods respectfully to Delusion. "Thank you for stopping by, and please reach out to us again - even if it's just to talk over a glass of high-grade energon." Dust Devil shrugs, "Drink what you like....hopefully he brought you some good stuff. Cerebros goes to the energon dispensery that Springer brought in, but he shuts the spigot off almost as quickly as he turned it on. No sense in being totally incapable, after all. He takes a very small sip. Delusion bows to the company. "Until we meet again," she smirks. "Good hunting." And she heads out the door. Log session ending at 16:09:28 on Friday, 27 December 2019.